


More Than Friends, We Are Brothers Forever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Airplanes, Airports, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Leaving Home, Major Character Injury, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Recovery, Sad, Sadstuck, Surprises, Talking, Ticket/Tickets, Torture, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny leave for their vacation after what they went through, Do they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Kudos: 1





	More Than Friends, We Are Brothers Forever:

*Summary: Steve & Danny leave for their vacation after what they went through, Do they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It had been 2 weeks since their ordeal with Daiyu Mei, Detective Danny “Danno” was recovering nicely from his gunshot wound, abuse, & torture. His best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, decided to change his plans, & include him on his journey to find peace. So, The Hunky Brunette made all of the arrangements, & made sure that there weren’t any hiccups along the way for their trip.

“ ** _First Class_** ?, Thank you, Steve”, He told the **_Five-O Commander_** , as he read the ticket, & was instantly excited for their trip. It was nice that they could do something just the two of them for a change, Steve smiled in response to his partner’s reaction, He said this to him. “Anything for you, You are my Danno”, The Former Seal declared simply, & it made the blond smile more.

They got to the airport, & they checked in, After a few minutes, They were shown to **_First Class_**. They were in their very comfortable seats on the airplane, when something was bothering Danny. The Shorter Man asked, “Steve, We are more than friends, Aren’t we ?”, He bit his lip in worry. The Blond always thought of the handsome man as family.

“Danno, We are more than a friends, We **_are_** brothers, I love your children, You are all important to me”, Steve reassures the loudmouth detective. Danny relaxed in relief, & said, “You are important to us too, You are our family too”. Once that thought, They talked about what they want to do, as soon as they get to their first destination.

The End.


End file.
